Stop following me
by NarwhalLover
Summary: It would have annoyed her if even Remus had been better than her, but the fact that it was Him made her want to eat her robe. And that’s why she was now sitting and staring at the useless stick of wood that had failed her...


Stop Following Me

It was a regular day at Hogwarts. Classes were attended. Spells were cast. And somewhere in the castle Peeves would make a mess as usual. Lilly was at the moment sitting in the library and staring at her wand. The day would have been fine if not James had been better than her on the particular spell they had worked on in charms today. She was a very clever person. Unfortunately , so was James.

When he wanted to anyway.

She was angry since that annoying boy had outsmarted her in a subject that she always was the best in. It would have annoyed her if even Remus had been better than her, but the fact that it was Him made her want to eat her robe. He was the only one who had managed to conjure the spell so that's why she was now sitting and staring at the useless stick of wood that had failed her. She couldn't understand it!

It was a pretty simple spell; it made the one you threw it on do something. What that something was depended on what you where thinking of at the moment. Though it couldn't make you do very much. If you for example where thinking about suffocating someone with a pillow the only thing that would happen is that the person you through it on would get very confused for a moment, then continue on like it had never happened. Though the spell was very useful at truth or dare games. Making someone kiss another person or smell on a very stinking sock was possible with this spell. The name of the spell was _Pareosentus._

"_Well",_ she thought, _"if I can't use it I can at least know all about it". _Then she opened the book "_The amazing world of charms_" and started to read.

"_The Pareosentus charm was first discovered by great witch Evelyn Stering, who also found out that the paggi trolls actually don't live in caves but in ponds. The Charm can be used to make others do as you wish, to a certain level. The spell is very useful when you for example want someone to dance a little dance or make your dog get off the sofa. However it's less useful when you for example want to kill the spider that's sitting on your wall. The spell can be reflected with the Reflexio charm."_

"Lilly!" She snapped out of her reading and looked up to see her friend Alice collect her books "Hurry, otherwise we'll miss dinner!"

Lilly collected her own books and hurried after her friend. It wouldn't be the first time they missed dinner because they were sitting in the library, lucky they knew the way to the kitchen.

"Have you gotten over it yet?" Alice asked Lilly with a worried look

"Of course" Lilly answered "why would I waste a perfect afternoon thinking about Him?"

Alice shook her head, she knew very well that Lilly had wasted more than one afternoon thinking about James.

They walked fast through the corridors as they discussed whether chocolate frogs were the best candy or not. It must have been a very interesting conversation since neither of them noticed the two boys that stood at the end of the corridor. But that changed when one of the boys spoke.

"Fancy seeing you here, Evans" James said with a smile

"The feeling is not mutual" Lilly answered as she continued to walk.

"Have you managed to conjure that spell yet?" He asked with a teasing smile. "I could show it to you if you would like" He continued. Sirius who stood beside him snickered.

Lilly stopped and turned around to look at him with a sour face. But as she did James pointed his wand at her and shouted "_Pareosentus!" _as he thought that she would kiss the first one she sees. Lilly who had had her wand in her hand shouted the first spell that came to mind_" Reflexio!" _

At that moment James had glanced at Sirius.

James face got pale as his steps slowly got him closer to Sirius

Sirius looked confused "What?" he asked his pal.

"She reflected it" James answered in a strained voice.

Sirius started to back away from James who had gotten awfully close. Still not understanding he asked" But, of you go and kiss her then".

"That's the problem", James answered, "I didn't see her first"

Sirius stared at him for a second, then screamed "HOLY SHIT!" as he turned around and started to run. And James followed.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sirius yelled.

"I CAN'T!" James answered.

Lilly and Alice laughed hard as the both boys disappeared around the corner.


End file.
